A Story About RinChan
by chimmoku
Summary: R for safety. A fanfiction about Rin's adventures in the sengoku jidai and what happens when she's older with Sesshomaru-sama.


A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies! [This is an Inu-Yasha fan fiction mainly centered around Rin. I'm sure there's plenty of   
  
these kind of fan fictions out there, but you know...I just had to write one about the cute   
  
little girl and put in my two cents on why Sesshomaru-sama decided to save her anyway!   
  
Everyone has their own opinions and put them into a story, why can't I?! ^_^x Anyway,   
  
let me just say that this fan fiction is divided into three parts too (though the first part got   
  
a lot longer than I had expected. Weird, huh?) and I just hope you enjoy this little tale   
  
about Rin and the situations she falls into! But before I officially begin there a couple of   
  
side notes I should mention. This story makes references to Inu-Yasha disappearing from   
  
'existence'. This leads up to another fan fiction I'm writing (a WHAT IF? one). Also, after   
  
a thorough dinner discussion with my mother, I have deduced the most realistic   
  
measurement of age for youkais. Now, most would say they're immortal (that's a definite   
  
possibility, I'm not knocking it), but if they are immortal then its pretty much impossible   
  
to deduce hanyou age ratios. The thing is that youkais do age. Look at Myoga-jiji. Who   
  
knows how old the geezer is, but we do know he's still *old*. There was no way he was   
  
born old. So we can safely assume that youkais do age and that includes Sesshomaru. So   
  
my mom and I tried an experiment. If youkai ages 1 year to a human's ten years, but ages   
  
normally (like a human) till puberty (let's say they hit puberty at fifteen) then at the time   
  
that Inu-Yasha was reawakened by Kagome Sesshomaru was 84-85 in human years and   
  
21-22 in youkai years. Now you're all wondering how the hell I got that number. Well,   
  
let's say that Inu-Yasha was born when Sesshomaru hit puberty (15), then by the time   
  
Inu-Yasha was 10 years old, Sesshomaru was 25 years in human and 16 in youkai. When   
  
Inu-Yasha was sealed 30ish in human, and almost 17 in youkai. Now for hanyous, we   
  
concluded that they aged a quarter of that. So Inu-Yasha would age 1 year to a human's 2   
  
1/2 years. So the exact ages, if we say Inu-Yasha was 16-17 at the time of Kikyo sealing   
  
him, was that Sesshomaru was 34-35 in human and almost 17 himself in youkai while   
  
Inu-Yasha was 16-17 in hanyou and 19-20 in human. Complicated, ne? Sorry I made this   
  
long winded, but this'll be important with my other story too. Ja-na!]  
  
***  
  
A Small Story: A Tale of Rin  
  
Part I--Rin's Little Adventure  
  
***  
  
Rin sighed deeply as she made her way through the brush of forest. She couldn't believe   
  
she had gotten herself so hopelessly lost! Sesshomaru-sama was really going to lecture   
  
her when she got back... She gulped. If she got back. Rin shook her forcefully and then   
  
clenched her fist with determination. She would get back to Sesshomaru-sama... But...   
  
She stopped for a moment to take in the surrounding area. Her heart pounded as she   
  
realized she didn't recognize the forest she was in and that she had no idea which way she   
  
was going. Her sight grew blurry as tears formed. She knew she had gotten lost... But to   
  
be this far away from Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama...? She had no idea what to do.  
  
Rin sniffed loudly, trying to hold back the tears as she turned completely around. Maybe   
  
if she retraced her steps... Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She   
  
made a mad dash toward it, hoping that it could be some clue as to where she was and   
  
where she should head to find Sesshomaru-sama again. But when she reached the object   
  
she sighed in defeat.  
  
All that was there was a large square well and nothing else.  
  
Rin plopped down on the floor and struggled to control the wail that was trying to come   
  
out of her throat. She shouldn't have gone picking flowers... But Jaken-sama had said   
  
there was a beautiful valley of flowers nearby and she wanted to get some for   
  
Sesshomaru-sama so he could smile. But after wandering for a bit and not finding the   
  
flowers, she tried to go back... Only to wind up lost! What was she going to do?!  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
Rin looked up quickly just as the tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. She   
  
gazed up at dark hazel eyes and kind smile. The young lady held out her hand and Rin   
  
could only stare at it in surprise. Where had this lady come from? She was...trying to   
  
help?  
  
"It's okay," the girl said again, her black hair shifting with her movement. "I promise, I'm   
  
not here to hurt you. You are lost, aren't you? Do you know where your parents are?"  
  
Rin could only gaze up at the girl as tears filled her eyes again. Rin shook her head and   
  
sniffled, but didn't say anything. The lady looked nice, but Rin wasn't sure if she would   
  
hurt her. Lots of the ladies from her old town looked nice too, but they hurt her... But   
  
maybe this girl was different. She was wearing funny clothes. Rin figured though it   
  
would be best to play it safe and stay silent for now.  
  
The girl only smiled. "It's okay. I understand. You don't have to say a thing. Look   
  
there's a village nearby. We can go there and you can stay with me and my friends until   
  
we can find your family. Is that okay? I promise I'll help you find your way home." The   
  
girl held out her hand with a warm smile.  
  
Rin just stared at her, trying to judge the smile. She seemed nice. It looked like she was   
  
telling the truth. And what other choice did Rin have? She couldn't find Sesshomaru-  
  
sama on her own. She needed help. Maybe this girl and her friends could help.  
  
Rin placed her hand tentatively in the girl's and soft fingers wrapped around Rin's hand   
  
gently. Rin smiled. The hand was warm. She sighed in relief; this lady would help her,   
  
she just knew it. Rin looked up at the girl and the smile she received was wonderful.   
  
The lady said, "My name is Kagome and when you're ready to tell me yours, go ahead. I   
  
won't push you into trusting me." Kagome grinned. "You know I have a little brother   
  
about your age, maybe a little older. Don't worry. I'll help you find your family. My   
  
friends will help too."  
  
Rin could only stare at the older girl in wonder. She had seen right through Rin's silent   
  
act! This lady...Kagome...was smart. Maybe she and her friends could help her find   
  
Sesshomaru-sama. Rin smiled to herself. Boy, was she lucky!  
  
***  
  
"No, dammit!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, stop being so hard headed! She's a lost little girl! We can't just leave now!   
  
She needs our help!"  
  
"Kagome, we are not here to help lost little girls! We have to keep looking for what's left   
  
of the Shikon fragments before Naraku gets his hands on all of them! We don't have time   
  
to waste!"  
  
"What's a few days while we look for her family? It won't take that long, I'm sure we'll   
  
find them in no time. And if she trusts us with what her name is and who to look for, we   
  
can find her home even more quickly. Don't be so mean!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at Kagome's stern face. They were in Kaede's house and had been   
  
arguing about the subject at hand for the last half-hour. Damn, she wasn't going to budge   
  
on the subject. This was not the time to waste on helping poor girls. Naraku was getting   
  
more and more powerful! Time was running out...for all of them.   
  
"Kagome, look. Her family is probably dead or they got rid of her on purpose. We don't-  
  
-"  
  
Kagome turned her back at him. "Inu-Yasha, how could you be so heartless! She is   
  
wearing a kimono! She is not a peasant girl! Not only that but how could you even   
  
suggest that she was abandoned! That's terrible!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou had been watching the entire argument. Finally Miroku   
  
decided to say something. "Inu-Yasha, Kagome-sama does have a point. The little one   
  
was wearing a kimono. She probably comes from a wealthy family...and if she's missing   
  
there could be a hefty reward for returning her."  
  
Sango and Shippou both bonged Miroku on the head and he ignored them placidly.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango growled at Miroku. "Houshi-sama! What way is that for   
  
a monk to speak?"  
  
"I never did buy the monk routine of his!" Shippou commented.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "Look everyone. I'm serious. I can't leave the poor thing   
  
alone. I'm going to help her find her family." She turned to Inu-Yasha with a look.   
  
"You don't have to help, but it will take longer without you."  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha plopped down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Fine. Do whatever   
  
you want. But if Naraku's a pain in the ass to beat it's your own damn fault, Kagome."  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
Rin was staring at the group of people with a smile. She had heard most of the argument   
  
and had now decided that she could trust them. They all looked like nice people that   
  
really did want to help her. Even the boy that had the same hair and eye color as   
  
Sesshomaru-sama seemed nice...even though he was all huffy. Kagome turned then to   
  
Rin, catching her by surprise. Rin blinked at Kagome's smiling face and then smiled   
  
back.  
  
"It's all right. You can come out now. The boy with the dog-ears won't bite you, I   
  
promise. He's all bark."  
  
Rin went completely through the door and ran right by Kagome to Inu-Yasha. He did   
  
look a little like Sesshomaru-sama! Rin giggled and went to touch his ears. Inu-Yasha   
  
only sniffed and began twitching his ears as to keep them from her touch. She ended up   
  
grabbing onto them with a laugh. Yup, she could trust these people.  
  
Rin turned back to Kagome with a grin. "I'm Rin!"  
  
Rin watched Kagome blink in surprise and then smile. "Hello, Rin-chan. That boy   
  
you're next to is Inu-Yasha." Kagome pointed to the dark hair man with a ponytail.   
  
"That Miroku, a Houshi. And next to him is Sango-chan and the little boy with the tale is   
  
Shippou-chan."  
  
Rin took in the people and grinned. "Kagome-ne-chan! Inu-Yasha-ni-chan! Houshi-ni-  
  
chan! Sango-ne-chan! Shippou-chan!" Rin ran toward the other three and lightly   
  
touched Shippou's tail. He turned a bright pink. Rin laughed. "Kawaii!"  
  
Shippou grinned back. "Kawaii yourself, Rin-chan."  
  
Rin giggled and ran back to Kagome. "Kagome-ne-chan! I don't have a family anymore,   
  
but someone new is taking care of me. I got separated from him and I need to find him!   
  
He might be mad at me for wandering off, but I just wanted to get him some flowers so   
  
he'd smile more!"  
  
Kagome smiled and bent down to Rin. "Well, what's his name, Rin-chan?"  
  
Rin's lips sealed. She wanted to tell Kagome-ne-chan, but Sesshomaru-sama was   
  
famous! What if they didn't believe her?  
  
"Oy." Rin turned to look at Inu-Yasha-ni-chan.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Inu-Yasha bent forward and stared right at the little girl until his nose was practically   
  
touching hers. Rin had trouble trying to stifle her giggles. "If you don't tell us who to   
  
look for, how can we help?"  
  
Rin blinked and then gave a light sigh. "Gomen nasai. But I can't tell you. I'm afraid   
  
you wouldn't believe me if I did. Maybe if you ask around he'll hear about and come for   
  
me."  
  
Rin just stared into Inu-Yasha's eyes for a moment before he uttered a "Feh". He   
  
straightened and looked down at the girl. "Okay. We can deal with that, but only under   
  
one condition."   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"If he hasn't come to pick you up within a week, you have got to tell us who he is so we   
  
can find him faster. Understood?"  
  
Rin grinned and nodded. Inu-Yasha just nodded in return and lifted his head only to end   
  
up looking into Kagome's warm eyes. He felt his face redden and he turned away with a   
  
cough. Kagome only giggled.  
  
Rin watched the exchange with curious eyes. She wondered if Kagome-ne-chan and Inu-  
  
Yasha-ni-chan were married.  
  
***  
  
Jaken grumbled to himself as he headed into the small village. His head was still   
  
smarting from where Sesshomaru-sama had hit him. He still didn't understand why   
  
Sesshomaru-sama was so attached to that little human girl. That was why he was in this   
  
stupid human village anyway. Trying to find that loud little girl that he had purposefully   
  
led away from them. But Sesshomaru-sama had ordered him to try and find her. Jaken   
  
cursed lightly. He really didn't need this.  
  
"Have any of you lost a little girl?"  
  
Jaken stiffened and hid behind the wall of a shack. He then poked his head out to see   
  
who was posing the question. A young girl dressed in a kimono with a huge boomerang   
  
on her back. Jaken leaned closer to hear more clearly what she was saying.  
  
"Are you all certain? She has dark hair down to her waist, wears a kimono and is quite   
  
adorable. She's maybe at least six at most eight years old." The group of villagers before   
  
her only shook their heads. She sighed heavily. "That's all right. Is there any lord   
  
around the area who could have misplaced his daughter? She won't say her guardian's   
  
name yet, but I believe it's someone special." More negative responses. She shook her   
  
head. "Oh, well. If anyone comes by asking for her, send them to the village south of   
  
here. The little girl's name is Rin and she's staying with the old Miko."  
  
The girl then turned and left with a sigh.  
  
Jaken had already begun to make his way back to Sesshomaru-sama. That girl had   
  
seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. Oh well, he   
  
had found the brat. But he was still wondering if he should tell Sesshomaru-sama. After   
  
all, if he couldn't find the girl then his lord couldn't blame him, could he? Jaken   
  
grumbled some more. The last thing he wanted was to bring back the annoying child,   
  
especially when he had worked so hard to get rid of her!  
  
"Any word of Rin, Jaken?"  
  
Jaken practically jumped out of skin. He turned to his lord quickly. "I-i-iye,   
  
Sesshomaru-sama. There has been no information in the nearby villages..." Jaken   
  
gulped. "N-n-none at all."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his servant his eyes piercing. "Don't lie to me, Jaken." Sesshomaru   
  
grabbed the creature's head and began to crush it beneath his hand. "I don't want your   
  
guts to splatter on me, but if you don't tell me the information you found out about Rin's   
  
whereabouts I will crush your brains. Then revive you so I could have the pleasure of   
  
doing so again. Understood?"  
  
Jaken gulped and Sesshomaru only tightened his hold. "Do you doubt me, Jaken?" The   
  
creature shook its head as best it could. Sesshomaru released him. "If I didn't know   
  
better, Jaken, I would assume that you purposely led Rin astray to be rid of her. But you   
  
wouldn't throw your life away that easily, would you?"  
  
"H-h-hai! Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his steely gaze back to Jaken. "Where is she?"  
  
"According to a girl in the village, she is at a village to the south of here staying with an   
  
elderly Miko."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Jaken for a moment more and then turned south, heading in that   
  
direction. Jaken quickly got up and ran after him. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-  
  
sama! Why? Why are you doing for a human child? Why are—"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and responded. "That, Jaken, is not your business."  
  
Jaken froze at the icy death in Sesshomaru-sama's voice. He knew not to ask anymore or   
  
his lord would annihilate him. After a moment he recovered and hurriedly followed after   
  
his liege.  
  
Sesshomaru was staring off into space the question rolling in his mind. Why? Why   
  
indeed. Why was he doing this for that child who risked even death to make sure he was   
  
all right? He was certain that Rin knew he was a Youkai lord. Yet she had never been   
  
afraid of him, had helped from the beginning, bringing him food when he could tell that   
  
she was starving. What had prompted that? Perhaps that was why he looked after her.   
  
She puzzled him, more so than any living being. What was it about this child that   
  
confused him, the great Sesshomaru, so?  
  
That was why he kept her around. To finally discover the puzzle that was Rin. A tiny   
  
human girl whose life he could crush in a heartbeat...yet he could not even imagine such   
  
a thing. Why was that? His eyes narrowed. He would find out. He had the rest of her   
  
life to discover her.  
  
***  
  
"All right, spit it out, chibi. We've been to all the neighboring towns and not one soul has   
  
lost a child like you recently. How far did you wander from if no one knows you around   
  
here?" Inu-Yasha growled at the girl.  
  
Rin just stared at him. "But, Inu-Yasha-ni-chan... I'm sure my guardian has already found   
  
out I'm here and is on his way. Can't you just wait till tomorrow? I'm sure he'll be here   
  
by then!"  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and looked at Kagome pleadingly. Kagome sighed and shrugged her   
  
shoulders. She turned to Rin. "Rin-chan, we want you to find your way home. But if   
  
you did wander so far away how can you be sure that he's heard you were here?"  
  
"Because he's always traveling, Kagome-ne-chan!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha and Shippou all groaned simultaneously. Now the munchkin   
  
told them. If her guarding was a wanderer or at least a ronin, who knew when the guy   
  
would notice that she was gone and retrace his steps to find her? It could even take   
  
weeks before he found the village and Rin. It no longer mattered what the guy's name   
  
was. They probably wouldn't be able to find him anyway.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what are we going to do? We can't hang   
  
around here till her guardian arrives!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know, I know..."  
  
Miroku agreed. "And we certainly can't take her with us. It would be too dangerous for   
  
her. We don't want her prone to any attacks."  
  
Kagome flopped on the floor with a sigh of defeat. "I guess our best bet is to leave Rin-  
  
chan here with Kaede until her guardian returns. We've spread enough information that   
  
she's here. Hopefully he'll be by sooner rather than later."  
  
Rin's eyes filled up. "Kagome-ne-chan...are you going to leave me here alone, then?"  
  
Kagome's heart clenched and quickly gathered the little girl into her arms. "Oh, Rin-  
  
chan, don't cry. I just don't know what to do, that's all. We have to continue on our   
  
journey soon. There are bad people out there we have to stop and soon. If not, more   
  
people like you will lose their families."  
  
Rin nodded and grabbed onto Kagome's shirt tightly. "I understand, Kagome-ne-chan.   
  
But I just don't want to be alone again."  
  
"Oh, Rin-chan..."  
  
Rin felt a hand drop to her head and ruffle her hair. She turned to look up at Inu-Yasha.   
  
"Inu-Yasha ni-chan..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, chibi. I'm sure that person will be back to get you in no time." He   
  
bent down to her and gave her a crooked smile that made her giggle. "But if you at least   
  
tell us his name and what he looks like, then if we run into him on our journey we can   
  
direct him here to pick you up."  
  
Rin sniffed and gave a small nod. "Okay... just don't be too surprised. I know he's kind   
  
of famous, but I'm not sure how famous."  
  
The group nodded reassuringly. Rin took a deep breath and just as she was about to open   
  
her mouth...  
  
"YOUKAI! THERE'S A YOUKAI HERE!" Screams from the village erupted abruptly,   
  
startling the group sending them rushing out as quickly as possible.  
  
"Shippou, stay here and protect Rin-chan!" Kagome cried as she ran out with Inu-Yasha,   
  
Miroku and Sango.  
  
"You got it, Kagome!"  
  
When the group got to the square of the village the last person they had expected to see   
  
was standing there, giving them a bored look.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha growled pulling out Tetsuaiga. It hummed with power, Sango   
  
and Miroku beside him, ready for battle. Kagome was behind Inu-Yasha already making   
  
a grab for her arrows.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome cried from behind a tense Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hmph." Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "You did not inform me that they were in this   
  
village."  
  
Jaken swallowed harshly and took a nervous step back. "The girl with the giant   
  
boomerang. I thought she had looked familiar. She was the one with the information...   
  
Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken promptly and appropriately groveled.  
  
Sesshomaru just gave his servant an unreadable careless look and turned back to his   
  
younger brother and his band. "Despite what you may be thinking, I did not come here   
  
for you. I came...for someone else. Clearly, my servant has—"  
  
Sesshomaru cut himself off, startling the hell out of the group. His gaze had focused to   
  
something behind them. Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku all looked to see what the hell the   
  
demon could be looking at. Kagome was too shocked at how Sesshomaru's eyes had   
  
suddenly softened.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Hearing Rin-chan's voice call out that name, promptly made Kagome turn around in   
  
shock. And there, to the stupefication of the entire troupe, was Rin-chan hauling ass   
  
toward Sesshomaru. Shippou was lagging behind her, clearly too stunned to follow.   
  
Their eyes followed the little girl as she ran toward the demon, her giggling laughter   
  
following her.  
  
Sesshomaru bent down with one arm slightly open. When she reached him, he lifted her   
  
with that arm and turned to face the shocked expressions of his younger brother and his   
  
friends. But before Sesshomaru could even utter a word, Rin did.  
  
"Kagome-ne-chan, Inu-Yasha-ni-chan! See! I told you he would come for me! You   
  
didn't have to worry! Sesshomaru-sama came for me, so I'll be all right now! Thank you   
  
for helping me! Arigato, Shippou-chan, Houshi-ni-chan, Sango-ne-chan, Inu-Yasha-ni-  
  
chan, Kagome-ne-chan! Thank you all so much for taking care of me!" Rin giggled   
  
again and waved at them.  
  
The group could only wave back dumbly.  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with adoring eyes (surprising the hell out of him, though   
  
with that poker face you could barely tell). "I'm sorry I made you worry, Sesshomaru-  
  
sama. I only wanted to get you the prettiest flowers so you could smile. But they took   
  
good care of me."  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing. He only turned silently around, giving his back to the group.   
  
He stayed there for a moment before moving his head over his shoulder to gaze at Inu-  
  
Yasha. "Rin has spared your lives today." And with that he turned back and began   
  
walking away, Jaken stumbling behind him.  
  
The last thing Inu-Yasha and company heard before the three disappeared into the forest   
  
was Rin's voice saying, "Jaken-sama, gomen, but I couldn't find that valley of flowers.   
  
And because I couldn't find it I ended up getting lost!"  
  
Then silence.  
  
The group just stood there for a few minutes more, taking in the scene they just saw.   
  
Shippou was the first to recover. "Well...I didn't think he was her guardian at all and it   
  
sounds like that stupid Jaken is going to get it. Jerk made Rin-chan get lost."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "That was why she took to Inu-Yasha so well. He does look a   
  
bit like his older brother, despite the fact that they're completely different in   
  
temperament."  
  
Miroku and Shippou started to head dumbly back to Kaede's house. Sango followed   
  
them dumbfounded. "I think I need a good strong cup of tea. That was a bit too weird."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were still staring at the place where the trio had disappeared.   
  
Eventually they turned to each other with blank confused expressions.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever live to see Sesshomaru taking care of a little human girl. After all,   
  
Rin is human...isn't she?" Kagome said.  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly nodded. "Oh, yeah. She's human." Inu-Yasha pinched himself and   
  
winced. "Nope, it's not a dream. I really did see that. My 'kill-all-dirty-humans' big   
  
brother is...taking care of ..." Inu-Yasha shook his head. "No way."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "You saw it too. Don't disbelieve it for an instant." She looked   
  
back at the place where they had disappeared and remembered the soft look in   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes. "I wonder what the story behind them is..."  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Well, I for one, don't care. We reunited the girl with   
  
her...guardian... I guess. Got rid of the youkai that freaked out the villagers and managed   
  
to avoid another annoying fight with my big brother." Inu-Yasha grinned smugly.   
  
"Actually, I think we did good today. Now we can get back to looking for those Shikon   
  
fragments. And despite what Sesshomaru said, he still owes me, and he knows it."  
  
He turned to head for the house. Kagome just shook her head at him and couldn't help   
  
but wonder want had been really going on in Sesshomaru's mind when he had realized his   
  
younger brother had been the one caring for Rin-chan.  
  
"Oy! Kagome! We don't have the whole day to dawdle, dammit! Let's get going!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Inu-Yasha with a smile. He was   
  
right. They didn't have the time to waste away the day... But she just hoped that Rin-chan   
  
would be all right. 


End file.
